1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to data processing and, more particularly, to a method and system for confidentially providing software components comprising original equipment manufacturer (OEM) software components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development tools can be used to develop or produce software components. Software components or software modules can, for example, be program sections or sub-programs. These software components are created with the aid of a development environment by a software component manufacturer or original equipment manufacturer (OEM). During the creation or programming of software components, a source code of the software component is developed. Software component manufacturers or OEMs incorporate their sector-specific special knowledge or their know-how in the creation of software components. To prevent third parties having access to this internal know-how, software component manufacturers attempt to protect the software components contained in the source code against read access.